


Let The Games Begin

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Kari Lehtonen is a dangerous man, the former slave had earned his freedom through savvy business deals and clever accounting and these days he ran a high price brothel near the Coliseum, the kind of place the trainees can’t afford but Jamie makes an impressive purse with every game he wins.





	Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: Not real, no offence, just for fun
> 
> Thanks Abby for listening to me shout always

Kari Lehtonen is a dangerous man, the former slave had earned his freedom through savvy business deals and clever accounting and these days he ran a high price brothel near the Coliseum, the kind of place the trainees can’t afford but Jamie makes an impressive purse with every game he wins. And he had won his latest, defeating a Pictish shieldmaster. His blood is hot and his cock hard as Kari smirks at him, “I have just the thing for you. A little pricier but he’s beautiful.”

And Jamie has learned better than to question Kari so he pays and follows him up the stairs, past closed doors and Kari pulls out the iron keyring, flicking through the heavy keys before he finds the one he wanted and he unlocks the door. He pushes it open slowly and the room is lit by lanterns and there is a man sitting naked on the bed, he’s curled in on himself but abruptly raises his head, long blond hair falling in his face, when he hears them enter. There’s a collar at his neck and cuffs at his wrist, like Kari had just purchased him that morning. Or maybe he thought Jamie would like that little detail. Jamie steps closer, examining him. He can see where the collar has rubbed a patch raw at his neck. “Stand, I want to see what I paid for.”

The man stands and the look of nervousness is covered by a cocky smirk that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. And Jamie looks his fill, the man in front of him is tall, broad shouldered and a little more solid that Kari, tight muscle cording his arms, chest, back muscles shifting under smooth skin, his ass as solid as the rest of him and a powerful cock. Both arms have tattoos that identify him as being from the North and Jamie looks at him,“Have you been fucked before?”, he asks.

And Kari fires something off in a language Jamie doesn’t speak and the man bites his lip looking at Kari. And Kari nods. The man looks at Jamie and nods, “Yes.”

Jamie looks at Kari with a raised eyebrow and Kari shrugs, “I wanted to test him out. I wasn’t his first either, I’m sure. You’ll like him.”

The man in front of him has a defiant look in his eyes and Jamie smirks, “Good. I’ve won a fight and now I have other desires I want met. I will not be gentle.” 

The man nods, “I am here for your desire.” His voice is accented and the words sound stiff and rehearsed but his eyes still have the same cockiness and Jamie can feel the heat in his stomach, wants to see him come undone.

And Jamie turns to Kari and smiles, “You’ve outdone yourself, Kari.” Kari smirks back and says something to the man in the same language from earlier before seeing himself out.

Then the room is quiet, the door closing behind Kari. The man looks at him, standing tall in front of Jamie and he’s fidgeting under the weight of Jamie’s eyes and finally Jamie speaks. “Undress me.” And his voice booms in the quiet room as the man’s hands work at the buckles of his armour and Jamie can feel callouses rub against his skin and again he wonders to himself where the man came from especially as he carefully puts Jamie’s armour aside. His movements are stiff but he treats the armour with care. “Do you have a name?”

“Roope.”, he says quietly.

“Roope.”, Jamie repeats. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Roope’s movements are still stiff, like he wants to fight him. Jamie thinks he could, he’s obviously powerful, and there are scars on his back and chest and he wonders what Kari’s done to put the fear of the gods in him that he gives into Jamie’s request. He opens the side table to find a vial of oil to make the experience easier on both of them. Kari may have had him already today but he’s made sure he’s clean, the only mark on him the raw patch at his throat. He rubs the rim of his hole with his thumb and Roope makes a little stuttered gasping noise. 

He’s either very responsive or he’d been in a brothel before Kari got his hands on him. Jamie pulls away to pour some of the oil from the vial on to his fingers, and he lets the first finger press in, hears Roope letting out a shaky breath as the finger breeches him to the second knuckle and he cants his hips back a bit, almost unconsciously, like he’s chasing the sensation. And Jamie is quick to add the second finger, spreading his fingers to stretch him and he curls them inside and Roope keens. Jamie grips his base of his dick hard so he doesn’t come at the noise Roope’s just made.

The third finger is perfunctory, just creating the stretch necessary for Jamie to get his dick in the pretty man beneath him. A layer of oil stroked down his dick and then he’s pushing in and he can see Roope muffle himself, biting his lip as Jamie gets his clean hand in his hair, pulls back at the same time as he pulls almost all the way out only to thrust hard enough to shake the man under him and there’s another muffled cry. “I want to hear you.”, Jamie whispers in his ear on his next thrust and is rewarded with breathy desperate noises of pleasure when he shifts his angle just right.

Jamie tried to maintain that pace, hips rolling roughly, the sound of ass against tight, the palm of his hand between Roope’s shoulder blades pushing his chest to the bed for a better angle. The noises are coming faster now, a little louder, more desperate and Jamie bites at the back of his neck, “Touch yourself.”

He can feel the shake in Roope’s body underneath him as Roope gets his hand on his cock and he makes a little groaning noise, hips stuttering between Jamie’s cock and his own fist and he comes first, body seizing, ass clenching around Jamie and Jame’s not gonna withstand much more, hips moving rough and jerky one two three more times and then he’s spilling in him. Jame pulls out slow, watch his come slide down Roope’s thighs and he already knows he’ll be back. He wipes the come from his thighs and chest and Roope tilts his head to the kiss Jamie brush against his lips and Jamie feels compelled to stay though he knows he can’t.

He leaves Roope sleeping, or at least he tries. He’s not a heavy sleeper and jerks awake when Jamie leaves.

Kari is grinning at him by the door, “Should I make sure he’s available to you after every contest.”

Jamie nods, “I’m willing to pay for it.”

And he’s still thinking about him in his bed at the barracks that night.


End file.
